fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 048
Draw Ceremony Summary Johann is at his company working overtime for the Pendulum Cards. He is looks in disarray, as if he hasn't been sleeping, but the scientists let him know that the data from Allison's duels have been effectively pushing the Pendulum Project forward and, they will have all the cards ready on schedule with several of the cards already produced. Johann finally relaxes and after wiping his face dismisses everyone for the day, content with their progress. No long after, Johann shaves, showers, and gets dressed for an event. He looks outside the large window of his office, insisting that he's almost ready. He collects his suit coat and leaves. Meanwhile, Allison is in her room getting dressed for a formal party, helped by her mother. She wears a floor-length dark blue dress that has a decorated beaded and sequence shoulder top above her waist. She wears silver heels and silver earrings in the design of raindrops. Natasha fawns over how beautiful her daughter looks, but Allison is relieved that she's done with bandages on her legs. Allison collects her small purse, much preferring pockets. Natasha wants to put a flower pin in her daughter's hair, but Allison refuses, preferring her own headband to keep her hair back. Allison appreciates her mother's help, but she's not interested in pretending to be a princess and she's not trying to impress anyone. She wants to look nice and she does. Once again, Allison doesn't realize her impact on her mother's feelings. Allison goes downstairs where she is greeted by her brothers who are already in their black suits for the even with a red and yellow rose to differentiate them. TJ is also waiting, and he is taken back by Allison's beauty. Arthur would like to take a picture, but Allison rushes to the car. Shy tries to reel her back, but Allison even ignores her as she gets into the limousine. Shy doesn't understand, but Cameron does, saying that this isn't prom. Cameron says that Allison probably doesn't like attention all that much, ironic since she wants to be a duelist. TJ begins to join Allison in the car, but Leon and Noel rush in first to get a seat next to their sister. TJ comes in after and sits across from his friend, and lightly questions her attitude toward her parents. Allison explains that every time she dresses up, they feel the need to treat her like a princess. Allison says that she just wants to be treated like Allison. TJ silently supposes that it's the unnecessary attention since she was young that led to Allison Turbo Dueling in secret. He also thinks that Turbo Dueling was Allison's way of venting, and she doesn't have that anymore. The limousine arrives at a large hotel. Allison, Leon, Noel, and TJ step out. Allison tells Leon and Noel to find their friends, but Leon reminds them that Allison has to watch them for the night until their parents arrive. Meanwhile, Allison asks TJ to hold up his arm. He does, and Allison tucks her arm in his, ans she tells him to escort her. TJ nods while blushing. Allison and her group have arrived a little early do they can grab a seat in the main dining hall where dinner will be served. However, they must register first, and they are given a letter with a number. Allison is placed as D-5, TJ is A-2, Leon is A-15, and Noel is F-2. The registrar tells them that they will be notified of the meaning of their letters a numbers soon, but they, for now, refer to their table numbers. Allison flips over her number, which reads "V.I.P," but Allison keeps it to herself. Xavier arrives in his nice suit on his Duel Runner. He enters the hotel, registers with the assignment B-13, and sees Allison and TJ together and holds back jealousy for only a little. Without a word, he tries to pull Allison in for a kiss, but Allison steps on his feet with her heel, stopping him while TJ laughs. Allison, keeping TJ on her arm, soon convenes with Aamira Davis, who spot Julia Elsen from across the room, sharing sharp glares. Aamira admits that Julia has not been in contact with any of them since her defeat. Allison asks if anyone else from Floral Hurricane. Aamira tells her that Kai Libson has qualified, but she has not arrived yet. Allison is called out from afar, sharply by Rebecca Vidor, who is still bitter about her defeat to Allison. In the midst of it all, Allison introduces her friends to her little brothers. Rebecca asks where the other members of Allison's school are, and Allison explains that Maxen and Harrison will not be here for a while. As the girls keep talking, Johann Adeny politely cuts in and asks TJ if he can take Allison for a moment. Leon and Noel are excited to see Johann, who came to their birthday party. Allison asks TJ to take her brothers to their seats while she joins Johann. When they leave, Xavier recovers from his foot injury and asks TJ why his girlfriend and leaving with another man. TJ holds him back, reminding him that Johann is the director of the Action Duel Tournament. Allison gushes over Johann in her mind, but retains her composure and asks Johann why he's taken her to the side as they walk together. Johann informs Allison that tonight, she is his guest of honor. He's been effectively collecting data from her Pendulum monsters, and he has added them to the tournament. His results are due to the data he collected from Allison's duels. He questions why she played a seventh consecutive Action Duel to which Allison says it doesn't matter. Allison asks if that's why he instigated the six consecutive victories rule, to get her to duel more. Johann said he would not have done it, had he not though Allison had the talent to do so. Allison says that the new rule didn't bother her; it gave her good practice for the tournament. Johann asks if Allison feels confident she can win. Allison says she will do her best, which is all she can do. Allison, however, apologizes for not pushing herself with her Pendulum cards. She says that she recently discovered that Pendulum Summoning could or rather should be used to assist with Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion summoning, but she's only been using it for Ritual Summons and ineffectively at that. Johann tells Allison not to worry about that. He promises that got the data he needs. Allison still congratulates Johann for making his Pendulum cards and asks how he intends to use them to which Johann informs her that she will find out when everyone else will. Allison smiles and the two enter the dining hall at the head table. The room gathers with all of the duelists at their assigned seats according to their table letters after they all get their food buffet-style. At the head table is Johann, Allison, and five other chief organizers for the competition. Allison sits next to Johann much to Xavier's angst. Soon, parents, teachers, and other guests arrive, asked to come later to make sure the tournament duelists were registered early and taken to their seats. Allison recognizes several of her former opponents, including Nicholas and Marcus Liszt. She wonders if any other duelists from duels gangs are here. After about an hour of eating, conversation, and musical performance from a band, Johann rises and addresses the room. After he's gotten everyone's attention, he announces that this event is the Action Duel Tournament Draw Ceremony. He acknowledges all the members of the head table. except for Allison, much to her embarrassment. Johann explains that when everyone registered, they received a letter an a number. The letter corresponds to the members of one's block in the draw. The duelists become a little tense as everyone at their table is the immediate competition. No one from the same school is in the same block, he adds. The number corresponds to one's placing the the block, such that Number 1 faces Number 2, Number 3 faces number 4, and so forth, adding that there are sixteen duelists per block, making a grand total of 128 representatives from thirty-two school from the city and other nearby states and districts. To introduce the schools, Johann calls them up one by one with the duelists standing, the headmaster or headmistress, and the team leader. They are all called by name as well. When Allison's school is called, she, TJ, Maxen, Xavier, Harrison, and their headmaster stand. Everyone is applauded. Johann continues to acknowledge the rules the conditions for the tournament everyone should have known of prior to the start of the tournament. He explains that the blocks will be done in standard tourney until with three standard rounds until the Top 16 are decided. Afterword, the remaining students will duel in a Battle Royale for forty-eight hours during in a pre-prepared Action Duel Field with multiple fields that will have supplies. It will not be single elimination. Rather, over the course of the two days, the duelists will earn points for dueling but earn extra points for winning. The four duelists with the most points will advance to the semifinals where the tournament will resume single elimination. Johann adds that there will be a twist to the rules when the tournament enters the battle royale. Amidst the murmurs, Johann assures everyone that it will not be drastic, but he was inspired by a young woman. He calls to Allison at the head table, who stands, and Johann assures everyone that he did not forget about her. Allison walks to the center when called by Johann, who kisses her hand, and Xavier looks ready to crush his water glass. Johann explains that Allison has discovered a new form a monsters, called Pendulum Monsters, which most everyone know about since Allison revealed them during an exhibition duel. Johann explains that he has been siphoning data from Allison's duels to make Pendulum Monsters and support cards, which he will incorporate during the tournament. Furthermore, he will make Pendulum Monsters public following the tournament. The room applauds, and Allison returns to her seat. Johann gives a final speech, wishing the best all of the entries. Following the speech, some people leave, but most stick around for the dancing. Allison is largely uninterested but pretends to be by dancing with her younger brothers and girlfriends, Aamira and Kai. Even Rebecca joins them as they leave the other guys on the side. However, TJ and Harrison are pulled in to dance while Xavier stares at Allison from afar. He soon leaves on his Duel Runner, avoiding his father when he does. Later, Allison finally agrees to take some pictures with her friends and family, including a solo picture with TJ. When the night ends, Allison and her brothers return home a little early because Leon and Noel have a bedtime. Time stops as a result of Chris' diamond. He and Jordan appear and Allison expresses that they don't need to hide anymore. Chris asks Allison if she had fun at the draw ceremony to which Allison expresses that she did. Jordan says that they watched over the event from the rooftop. Allison asks why they never just join her, to which Jordan says that they don't belong here. It's not their world to enjoy. Chris' expression shows that he agrees. Chris and Jordan explains that they simply wanted Allison to be careful during the tournament. Allison promises that she will. Chris leaves and resumes time. Allison and her brothers go to bed. Cameron stops his granddaughter for a moment and tells her that her friends have a "cute" trick. Allison realizes that he knows, but Cameron doesn't push the issue and wishes her a good night. Allison goes to her room and dresses her bed. She removes her bracelet that carries her Amarillo Diamond. She checks her Deck for Black Luster Soldier and more importantly the Amarillo Gale Dragon as well as the Amarillo Storm Dragon. Allison pulls out a lot of new packs of cards and begins to open them. She pulls her hair back and shuffles through them as she makes last minute adjustments to her Deck. Navigation